Shadow
by Newtsand
Summary: Karena sampai kapanpun bayangan Baekhyun akan selalu menyertai Chanyeol. Chanbaek. GS. Oneshoot.


**SHADOW**

Aku masih mengantuk ketika matahari menerobos tirai kamarku. Kulangkahkan kakiku untuk mengambil air minum untuk sekedar memuaskan dahagaku dan di saat langkahku menemui ujung dapur sudut mataku menangkap bayangannya yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan beberapa lembar roti, selai dan dua gelas susu di atas meja tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri sekarang.

'Sepertinya kau menyadari keberadaan ku?' pikirku ketika aku melihatnya membalikkan badan dan tersenyum manis kepadaku. Kutatap mata hazelnya yang hangat dan kubalas senyumannya. Namun seakan tidak nyata, bayangannya menghilang bagaikan asap. Seketika aku membeku ditempatku berdiri. Dan aku mulai menitikkan air mataku. Walaupun aku tak tahu alasan kenapa aku menangis.

 _ **SHADOW**_

Kukemudikan mobilku untuk segera menuju tempatku bekerja.

'Sial!' umpatku ketika aku tertahan oleh lampu merah yang menyala di depanku.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku merasa mencium sesuatu yang tidak asing bagiku, aku merasa aku pernah mencium aroma strawberry dan lily yang manis seperti ini dan entah mengapa aku sangat merindukan aroma ini. Saat itulah ujung mataku menangkap bayangnya dari kaca spionku, senyum yang sangat manis ia berikan kepadaku tetapi setelah itu, ia hilang bagaikan kabut di pagi hari yang meninggalkan bumi dan digantikan oleh sinar mentari pagi. Suara klakson mobil yang berada di belakangku yang mengisyaratkan lampu telah berubah menjadi hijau, membuatku seketika tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah?" Sehun menepuk bahuku pelan.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lemah.

"Kau dari tadi melamun, sebenarnya ada apa? Kau bisa menceritakannya kepada kami Chanyeol." Suho Hyung menatapku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Tidak Hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Bukankah seharusnya kita lanjutkan diskusi untuk penjualan minggu ini?" Aku segera meninggalkan mereka menuju ruang rapat, aku berharap mereka tidak melihat air mataku yang segera akan menetes ini. Walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin apa yang membuat air mataku hampir jatuh.

Aku merasa seharian ini ada yang ku lupakan, aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus dengan segala sesuatu yang aku lakukan. Beberapa kali Suho Hyung hampir menghentikan rapat dan menyuruhku untuk beristirahat, namun egoku mengatakan untuk terus melakukan sesuatu, karena jika aku menghentikan aktivitasku, aku akan memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal itu, sesuatu yang kurasa sangat penting tapi sialnya kulupakan.

"Hyung?" Aku segera mendongak ketika mendengar suara Jongin, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang penting ingin di sampaikannya.

"Ada apa ? Duduklah." Aku menepuk sofa yang sekarang sedang kududukki.

"Ehm, Hyung sebenarnya aku mau bertanya sesuatu. Apa kau benar-benar lupa tentang hal itu?"  
"Lupa? Lupa tentang apa?" Aku melihat keterkejutan tampak di wajah Jongin.

"Apa Hyung benar-benar lupa? Bukankah besok adalah peringatan kematian Baekhyun-Noona?"

Kurasakan beribu-ribu jarum menusuk jantungku ketika Jongin mengatakannya, mengatakan hal yang kulupakan, atau hal yang sangat ingin kulupakan? Duniaku seperti di jungkir balikkan saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Bagaimana aku bisa tidak mengingat tentangnya?

 _ **SHADOW**_

Entah bagaimana aku bisa mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilku, aku juga tidak ingat bagaimana aku menyetir mobilku hingga aku sekarang telah sampai di depan apartemenku.

Segera ku buka pintu apartemenku. Kulangkahkan kaki ku perlahan. Entah kenapa dadaku terasa begitu sesak dan nyeri. Pikiranku tersedot kedalam memori-memori yang baru saja kulupakan.

Kulihat puluhan foto tergantung di ruang tamu. Kulihat wajah manisnya yang begitu ceria, sangat manis dan bahagia, di sampingku maupun sendiri. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar tidurku, kulihat fotonya yang berada di nakas tepat di samping tempat tidurku. Kuambil dan kupandangi wajah manis nya, kutatap mata hazelnya dengan sangat lekat. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya?

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau benar-benar ingin aku melupakanmu? Apa kau sudah bahagia sekarang?" Sungguh, sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan segala perasaan yang menekan batinku. Aku kalah akan perasaanku.

"Tapi Baekhyun, aku benar-benar tak bisa menghilangkanmu dari pikiranku, bayanganmu selalu ada di setiap aku melangkahkan kakiku, apakah mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu?" kutatap sekali lagi mata hazelnya dan pertahananku pun runtuh. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku, kutumpahkan seluruh air mataku, ku peluk erat foto itu seakan aku sedang memeluknya. Dan malam ini akan ku habiskan untuk mengenangnya.

 _ **SHADOW**_

Aku terbangun di pagi hari dengan fotonya yang masih berada di pelukanku. Kulihat kalender digital yang berada di nakas samping tempat tidurku.

' _8 April_ ' Aku tersenyum sendu. Ku tatap sekali lagi foto itu sebelum kuletakkan kembali ke tempat semula ia berada. Kau tau apa yang aku rasakan kali ini? Sendi-sendiku terasa ingin lepas. Tubuhku sangat tidak nyaman dan kepalaku berat. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku begitu merindukannya. Semua memori yang pernah kami lalui bersama berputar cepat di otakku, membuatku merasakan rasa sakit dan rindu yang menggelung kalbu. Dan setidaknya hari ini dengan segenap jiwa dan perasaanku yang hanya bertumpu padanya aku akan datang melepas rindu dan duka lara karenanya.

Setidaknya aku harus membeli hadiah untuknya kan? Aku menepikan mobilku di depan sebuah kios bunga kecil di sudut jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Selamat datang tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang wanita paruh baya muncul ketika lonceng pintu berbunyi saat aku membukanya.

"Aku menginginkan bunga Lily putih yang indah."

"Untuk kekasih anda?" Aku hanya tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

 _ **SHADOW**_

Setelah mengemudi beberapa menit dari tempat penjual bunga itu, aku telah sampai dan entah telah berapa lama aku duduk di dalam mobilku hanya berdiam diri. Aku merasa bahwa kepercayaan diriku menguap entah kemana. Kukumpulkan lagi sisa-sisa kepercayaan diriku sebelum benar-benar hilang tak berbekas sama sekali. Aku gentar. Aku takut jika pertahananku runtuh. Dan aku masih merasa menjadi orang yang paling bersalah akan kepergiaannya

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki tempat dengan gerbang tinggi yang begitu suram itu. Aku merasa ribuan jarum menusuk jantungku. Sekali lagi, duniaku di jungkir balikkan hanya karena satu nama.

Jantungku berdegup tak beraturan saat aku berhenti di depan nisan yang terukir nama indahnya.

' _Byun Baekhyun_ '

"Sayang, ini aku. Sudah empat tahun aku tidak melihat senyummu secara langsung."

Kuletakkan Lily putih didepan nisannya. Memori yang telah aku kubur kembali bermunculan. Ingatan tentang pertemuan pertama kami, kencan pertama kami, ingatan tentang pertama kali kami meminta restu pada orang tua kamu, dan ingatan tentang malam yang bahkan sampai sekarang tak kupercayai itu.

"Baekhyun-ah, apakah kau tahu kenapa aku meminta bertemu denganmu malam itu? Aku ingin meminangmu malam itu, tapi karena kebodohanku itu juga sehingga aku harus kehilanganmu.." pertahananku hancur sekali lagi, aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lebih lama lagi. Dan sekali lagi aku merasa menjadi orang yang paling bersalah.

"Baekhyun-ah, jika aku harus memilih kehilanganmu selamanya atau meninggalkanmu lebih dahulu, aku pasti akan memilih meninggalkanmu , karena aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kenangan kita, aku selalu melihat bayangmu dimanapun aku berada. Bayang mu mengingatkanku bagaimana kita saling mencintai, bagaimana kita saling berbagi, dan bagaimana aku kehilanganmu..." Langit mulai mendung ketika aku menatapnya.

"Baekhyun-ah, apa kau mencintaiku? Apakah perasaanmu masih sama?" aku merasakan tetesan dingin air yang berjatuhan dari langit.

"Kau harus tau, aku akan mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun itu, empat tahun lagi, lima tahun lagi, bahkan seribu tahun lagi aku akan tetap mencintaimu..."

"Karena itu, tunggulah aku disana, Baekhyun."

Hujan semakin deras, membuat air mataku membaur menjadi satu dengan air mata langit. Menghujam ragaku dan menjadikannya basah kuyup, dan hujan tetap menyelimutiku ketika ragaku tumbang di tanah.

"Karena aku akan selalu mencintaimu walaupun kematian itu datang, jadi tunggulah aku, Byun Baekhyun..."

 **FIN**


End file.
